A typical Day in the life of Nadine
by Angelica2
Summary: This a rather depressing story about what I think Nadine's life might be like...It's told from Nadine's point of view...please r/r


Ok, this is one of the earlier stories I wrote, it's been Posted for a while at Nadine's site,   
but I decided to bring it here  
  
DISCLAIMER: Look, even though I have dreams every night that I do own  
all of these characters, I don't...Nadine, Sid, Rhonda and all the others  
are owned by Nickelodeon...*Sigh*  
  
A TYPICAL DAY IN THE LIFE OF NADINE  
By Angelica  
  
  
I woke up in the morning by the sound of my alarm clock.   
I slowly crawled out of bed and studied the fantastic Malaysian Beetle I had caught yesterday.   
  
I pulled on a blue sweater and a brown skirt, I don't care whether it's fashionable or not, like Rhonda, so long as I can catch bugs in it.   
My long, curly, blonde hair fell over my face, I brushed it away and headed for the bathroom. I put my hair up in the usual style I do it, and I jumped down the stairs.   
  
My two brothers and two sisters, Nathan, Brett, Jessi and Lucie were already up.   
It's hard being the middle child, you always get hand-me-downs and your younger and older siblings are always so much better than you (Or so my mother says).  
  
I attempted to say goodbye to my mom before I left for school, but she was too busy playing with my younger sister, Lucie.   
  
"Not now, Nadine, can't you see I'm busy?"   
  
It's the same reaction every day, my mom barely talks to me anymore.  
  
I ran out the door and down the street, a single tear ran down my face.  
  
'Nobody cares about me, not my family, my friends   
(I thought of Rhonda pushing me around), not anybody. Nobody knows I exist.', I thought to myself.   
  
I headed up the school gates and saw Rhonda approaching me,   
I wanted to tell her everything, I knew I still had tears in my eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Nadine? Stop crying, you'll wreck your sweater; on the other hand, keep crying and wreck the old thing." Rhonda said.  
I decided to keep my feelings to myself.   
  
"Nothing, Rhonda, I just got something in my eye" I replied. The bell rang, right on schedule,   
"Well, tata, dah-ling, you know bell time is social butterfly time. Ciao!" Rhonda said as she walked away. "Bye Rhonda, I called as she walked away.  
  
  
I trudged to my locker, now I knew that even my best friend didn't care about me.   
I was walking to class when I bumped right into Sid, and my heart skipped a beat.   
  
"Oh, silly me, sorry Nadine" he said as he bent down and started picking up my books which I realized were scattered on the floor,   
I could see Sid was blushing fiercely, even though he was trying to hide the fact.  
Maybe, just maybe, he likes me the way I like him naah, nobody could like a girl like me, all the boys go for is pretty and popular, like Lila and Rhonda; I am nothing like them, and neither pretty nor popular.  
  
"That's ok Sid, It was my fault" I replied as I bent down to help him pick up the scattered books. For one brief second our eyes locked, he seemed to understand me, even though nobody else did, I knew I was blushing, so I quickly looked away.   
"Anyway, we had better get to class." I said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, I'll walk ya?" Sid replied.  
  
"Sure" I whispered as he handed me my books and walked down the hallway together.   
  
I felt like that two minute walk was the best two minutes of my entire life. We walked into the classroom together, big mistake, everybody was staring.  
  
"Ooohh, are Nadine and Sid in love!? Are we invited to the wedding?" Harold yelled, I heard everybody laugh, except Sid, who was as red as I was.   
I walked to my desk, and checked on the family of termites that were living inside.   
Mr. Simmons walked in very suddenly and gave us a lecture on Eco-systems, then he gave us our reports back.  
  
'Oh no, mom's gonna kill me', I thought; I got a D-. Nobody knew that my mom was as hard as nails and just as sharp.  
She doesn't want me to get anything less than a B+. Last time I got a B- she sent me to my room without food.   
Personally, I think that it was a punishment, I think that she got to caught up praising and prissing Lucie, she forgot I was still up there, she probably only realized when there was an extra space at the dinner table.   
  
The bell rang for lunch, I grabbed my lunch bag and headed to the cafeteria. I sat at a table with Rhonda, Harold and Stinky. I opened my bag and found there was nothing but a note that said:  
  
Dear Nadine,  
You are looking a little plump. If you want to get into modeling you need to be thin, so don't eat as much  
From Mom  
  
  
  
I felt like I wanted to cry. I didn't want to go into modeling; mom wants me to do that, but only because I am her only blonde child. I think I'll dye my hair when I get older.  
  
"Why don't you have anything to eat, Nadine?" Rhonda asked.  
  
"I guess my mom just forgot to pack it." I answered, throwing the note to the other side of the Cafeteria.  
  
The bell rang again, and I walked down the halls, feeling dizzy from not eating.   
  
"Are you alright?" Sid asked me.   
  
"No, I think I need to see the nurse".   
He took me right the nurse, who said I had to go home, but when they called mom, she said she was too busy to pick me up, so I slept in the nurse's office all day.   
  
The bell rang and I trudged home, tired and hungry. Every time I was passed by someone in my class I tried to put on a brave face; I didn't want anybody else dragged into the mess I call my life.   
  
I walked into my house, and tried to say hello to my mom, but I was shooed away, as always. I went up to my room, and tried to call Sid to talk, but the line was busy.   
So I lied on my bed and cried; not just a little cry, but a big cry for all the things that were wrong in my life, the problems that nobody detected were there.   
  
"Oh well, at least my Malaysian beetles love me," I thought as I drifted into a deep sleep, dreaming of when my life would get better, and when my Mom and Sid would love me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that's all from me at the moment, but don't worry, I'll be back *Evil Laugh*  
  
Oh, by the way, what did you think of my story, I know it's a little depressing.  
This is my first time posting on Fanfiction.net, so what do you think about my punctuation and   
spelling?  
  
Constructive criticism very welcome!  
  
Until next time  
Angelica  
  
  



End file.
